ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Periodic table samples
The chemical elements represented by their samples, which are sorted by atomic number. Follow the given links to their articles. There is an alternative sorting at Electron shell. Period 1 Image:H,1.jpg|Hydrogen - H - 1 Image:He,2.jpg|Helium - He - 2 Period 2 Image:Li,3.jpg|Lithium - Li - 3 Image:Be,4.jpg|Beryllium - Be - 4 Image:B,5.jpg|Boron - B - 5 Image:C,6.jpg|Carbon - C - 6 Image:N,7.jpg|Nitrogen - N - 7 Image:O,8.jpg|Oxygen - O - 8 Image:F,9.jpg|Fluorine - F - 9 Image:Ne,10.jpg|Neon - Ne - 10 Period 3 Image:Na,11.jpg|Sodium - Na - 11 Image:Mg,12.jpg|Magnesium - Mg - 12 Image:Al,13.jpg|Aluminium - Al - 13 Image:Si,14.jpg|Silicon - Si - 14 Image:P,15.jpg|Phosphorus - P - 15 Image:S,16.jpg|Sulfur - S - 16 Image:Cl,17.jpg|Chlorine - Cl - 17 Image:Ar,18.jpg|Argon - Ar - 18 Period 4 Image:K,19.jpg|Potassium - K - 19 Image:Ca,20.jpg|Calcium - Ca - 20 Image:Sc,21.jpg|Scandium - Sc - 21 Image:Ti,22.jpg|Titanium - Ti - 22 Image:V,23.jpg|Vanadium - V - 23 Image:Cr,24.jpg|Chromium - Cr - 24 Image:Mn,25.jpg|Manganese - Mn - 25 Image:Fe,26.jpg|Iron - Fe - 26 Image:Co,27.jpg|Cobalt - Co - 27 Image:Ni,28.jpg|Nickel - Ni - 28 Image:Cu,29.jpg|Copper - Cu - 29 Image:Zn,30.jpg|Zinc - Zn - 30 Image:Ga,31.jpg|Gallium - Ga - 31 Image:Ge,32.jpg|Germanium - Ge - 32 Image:As,33.jpg|Arsenic - As - 33 Image:Se,34.jpg|Selenium - Se - 34 Image:Br,35.jpg|Bromine - Br - 35 Image:Kr,36.jpg|Krypton - Kr - 36 Period 5 Image:Rb,37.jpg|Rubidium - Rb - 37 Image:Sr,38.jpg|Strontium - Sr - 38 Image:Y,39.jpg|Yttrium - Y - 39 Image:Zr,40.jpg|Zirconium - Zr - 40 Image:Nb,41.jpg|Niobium - Nb - 41 Image:Mo,42.jpg|Molybdenum - Mo - 42 Image:Tc,43.jpg|Technetium - Tc - 43 Image:Ru,44.jpg|Ruthenium - Ru - 44 Image:Rh,45.jpg|Rhodium - Rh - 45 Image:Pd,46.jpg|Palladium - Pd - 46 Image:Ag,47.jpg|Silver - Ag - 47 Image:Cd,48.jpg|Cadmium - Cd - 48 Image:In,49.jpg|Indium - In - 49 Image:Sn,50.jpg|Tin - Sn - 50 Image:Sb,51.jpg|Antimony - Sb - 51 Image:Te,52.jpg|Tellurium - Te - 52 Image:I,53.jpg|Iodine - I - 53 Image:Xe,54.jpg|Xenon - Xe - 54 Period 6 Image:Cs,55.jpg|Caesium - Cs - 55 Image:Ba,56.jpg|Barium - Ba - 56 Image:La,57.jpg|Lanthanum - La - 57 Image:Ce,58.jpg|Cerium - Ce - 58 Image:Pr,59.jpg|Praseodymium - Pr - 59 Image:Nd,60.jpg|Neodymium - Nd - 60 Image:Sm,62.jpg|Samarium - Sm - 62 Image:Eu,63.jpg|Europium - Eu - 63 Image:Gd,64.jpg|Gadolinium - Gd - 64 Image:Tb,65.jpg|Terbium - Tb - 65 Image:Dy,66.jpg|Dysprosium - Dy - 66 Image:Ho,67.jpg|Holmium - Ho - 67 Image:Er,68.jpg|Erbium - Er - 68 Image:Tm,69.jpg|Thulium - Tm - 69 Image:Yb,70.jpg|Ytterbium - Yb - 70 Image:Lu,71.jpg|Lutetium - Lu - 71 Image:Hf,72.jpg|Hafnium - Hf - 72 Image:Ta,73.jpg|Tantalum - Ta - 73 Image:W,74.jpg|Tungsten - W - 74 Image:Re,75.jpg|Rhenium - Re - 75 Image:Os,76.jpg|Osmium - Os - 76 Image:Ir,77.jpg|Iridium - Ir - 77 Image:Pt,78.jpg|Platinum - Pt - 78 Image:Au,79.jpg|Gold - Au - 79 Image:Hg_Mercury.jpg|Mercury - Hg - 80 Image:Tl,81.jpg|Thallium - Tl - 81 Image:Pb,82.jpg|Lead - Pb - 82 Image:Bi,83.jpg|Bismuth - Bi - 83 Image:Po,84.jpg|Polonium - Po - 84 Image:At,85.jpg|Astatine - At - 85 Period 7 Image:Fr,87.jpg|Francium - Fr - 87 Image:U,92.jpg|Uranium - U - 92 Image:Pu,94.jpg|Plutonium - Pu - 94 Image:Bk,97.jpg|Berkelium - Bk - 97 Image:Cf,98.jpg|Californium - Cf - 98 Image:Es,99.jpg|Einsteinium - Es - 99 Image:Fm,100.jpg|Fermium - Fm - 100 Image:Md,101.jpg|Mendelevium - Md - 101 Image:No,102.jpg|Nobelium - No - 102 Image:Lr,103.jpg|Lawrencium - Lr - 103 Image:Rf,104.jpg|Rutherfordium - Rf - 104 Image:Db,105.jpg|Dubnium - Db - 105 Image:Sg,106.jpg|Seaborgium - Sg - 106 Image:Bh,107.jpg|Bohrium - Bh - 107 Image:Hs,108.jpg|Hassium - Hs - 108 Image:Mt,109.jpg|Meitnerium - Mt - 109 Image:Ds,110.jpg|Darmstadtium - Ds - 110 Image:Rg,111.jpg|Roentgenium - Rg - 111 Image:Uub,112.jpg|Ununbium - Uub - 112 Image:Uut,113.jpg|Ununtrium - Uut - 113 Image:Uuq,114.jpg|Ununquadium - Uuq - 114 Image:Uup,115.jpg|Ununpentium - Uup - 115 Image:Uuh,116.jpg|Ununhexium - Uuh - 116 Image:Uus,117.jpg|Ununseptium - Uus - 117 Image:Uuo,118.jpg|Ununoctium - Uuo - 118 category:Element samples